User blog:Frieza force soldier 100/PE re-proposal: Sonic.exe
I have a re-proposal in mind. The blogpost that requested the candidate's removal was made while lacking a significant amount of detail and was not really accurate (claimed they did nothing special and there was no real story at all as well as it being edgy trash). This much more detailed blogpost is going to refute all of that. I also got permission from AustinDR to do this: What's the work? Sonic.exe and its offical sequel (written by the original author), Sonic.exe Round 2, are creepypastas regarding a creature based on Sonic the hedgehog. They were removed from the Creepypasta wiki and moved to the trollpasta wiki for failing to meet the standards of quality control, though quality is irrelevant to PE discussions as long as the work is not exploitive. Who is He/What Has He Done X, or Sonic.exe, is an evil entity residing in another realm. His origin was explained by the author here. He was born out of pure dark matter in a void. He originally had no true form. At some point, he came to learn about our world. Viewing our world, he learned about Sonic the hedgehog and decided to copy his appearance. He also decided he wanted to use humanity as toys for him to torture. Using his powers, he influenced someone to create a doorway that will bridge the gap between his world and ours. This doorway took the form of a computer game, called "Sonic.exe" which was burned into a CD disc. When someone plays the game all the way through, the doorway is opened and he is able to temporarily cross-over and tear out the player's soul before taking it back to his realm for eternal torture. The game features Sonic killing his friends. The characters in the game represent the souls of his victims, showing the player a preview of what is in store for them. In the original story, the protagonist, Tom, receives the game along with a frantic note from his friend Kyle begging him to destroy the game and trap X in his realm forever. Kyle was X's previous victim. Tom stupidly decides to instead play the game. After he plays through the game, X comes out to kill him. In the official sequel, Round 2, a detective is investigating the killings. It is revealed that Tom was X's 31st victim (the detective goes through all the victims one by one by visiting the crime scenes). It is also revealed that there is a cult trying to help X by delivering the game to random people for him to kill after they play the game. Every time a victim dies, a member of the cult goes and retrieves the game before shipping it off to another potential player. It is also revealed that X eventually plans to permanently cross-over to our world and turn it into a realm of eternal suffering. The cult eventually kidnaps the detective and puts in the game, allowing X to come and claim his soul. Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors None. He is a sadistic demon who wants to torture people for his amusement. He does everything he does to sate his own sadism. In the removal proposal, it was argued that the story was exploitation, but that just is not true. There is no excessive gore, nor is there any rape or anything you would see in any of the really bad stories like The Woman to Eat The Children. The torture isn't actually shown upfront, just talked about. It's not offscreen villainy though, since we do see all the bodies of the people who have had their souls removed one by one. There is a part where one of the victims contacts the detective through skype in the sequel (apparently there is some form of doorway between worlds that allows the souls of his victims to contact people in our world through the internet, I wish I was making that up) and tells him of the horrible things X will do to humanity. X than catches onto the fact that the victim has been communicating with the detective using this bridge and takes him away for further torture offscreen. He also has a clear personality, being very sadistic and Faux Affably Evil. He likes to taunt the players through the game. He has many lines, which show him to have a very big ego, such as declaring himself God. He states that he views his evil actions as a game, one where he always wins. The creator of his two official stories and writer of his official origin story, Sir JC the hyena, describes him as pure evil and sadistic, comparing him to Pennywise (yes, he compares his OC to a horror icon, more on that below). Heinous Standard He tears the souls of people out and takes them back to his realm for eternal torture, condemning them to an And I Must Scream Fate Worse Than Death. He has condemned 32 people to this fate. His ultimate goal is to permanently cross over so he can turn the planet into a hell dimension where he can torture everyone forever. Final Verdict He's an easy keeper in my opinion. He has one of the most heinous end-goals out of any creepypasta villain, which is saying something. The removal proposal for him was short and did not take his official sequel into account. It also inaccurately claimed his story was exploitive. Furthermore, the blogpost claims that there is very little depth to the story. While that may have been true originally, the official sequel written by the original author and the official origin story change this by adding a lot of lore. I will admit that the two official stories are not particularly good (in fact, they are considered two of the worst creepypastas ever due to the stupidity of the characters, poor grammar, inaccuracies, logical fallacies, the absurd length of the sequel, and the author's habit of contradicting themselves). It doesn't help that the author has a massive ego and threw a fit when his stories were moved to the trollpasta wiki, creating a rant post about it and calling his creation a masterpiece while stating that he would force the creepypasta wiki admins to put his stories back before blocking everyone in said post who disagreed with him. That said, quality does not really matter here as long as it's not an offensive or exploitive work, which these stories are not. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals